1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of charging stations for electric vehicles; and more specifically, to a self powered electric vehicle charging connector locking system.
2. Background
Electric vehicle charging stations are used to deliver energy to electric vehicles for charging. These charging stations may be located in publicly accessible locations and may include attached charging cords where one end is terminated at the charging station (and securely retained within the charging station) and the other end terminates in a connector (such as a connector conforming to the SAE Electric Vehicle and Plug in Hybrid Electric Vehicle Conductive Charge Coupler standard, document number J1772, published January 2010 (“SAE J1772 standard”)). Typically the charging cord connector is not secured when the charging station is not in use, which allows the charging cord to be used in an inappropriate manner and can damage the cord and/or connector. For example, the charging cord may be subject to being used as a jump rope, may be wrapped around objects, etc.
Some charging connectors (e.g., connectors conforming to the SAE J1772 standard) are designed to be locked in an electric vehicle charging inlet during electric vehicle charging such that the connector cannot be removed while the vehicle is charging. The locking mechanism that locks these charging connectors is controlled by the electric vehicle, and is typically tied to the car door locking system.